Jelena žena koje nema
OD SAMOG POČETKA U tišini i nepomičnom vazduhu letnjeg dana javi se odnekud neočekivan i nevidljiv pokret, kao zalutao i usamljen talas. I moj napola otvoren prozor kucnu nekoliko puta o zid. Tak-tak-tak! Ne dižući oči sa posla, samo se nasmeših kao čovek koji zna dobro sve oko sebe i živi mirno u sreći koja je iznad iznenađenja. Bez reči i bez glasa, samo jednim pokretom glave dadoh znak da je šala uspela, da može ući, da je čekam sa radošću. Tako ona dolazi uvek, sa ljupkom šalom, sa muzikom ili mirisom. (Muzikom slučajnog, usamljenog zvuka koji izgleda neobičan i značajan, mirisom celog jednog predela ili severca koji nagoveštava prvi sneg.) Ponekad čujem posve nejasan razgovor, kao da pita nekoga pred kapijom za moj stan. Ponekad vidim samo kako pored moga prozora mine njena senka, vitka, nečujna, i opet ne okrećem glave niti dižem pogleda, toliko sam siguran da je to ona i da će sada ući. Samo neopisivo i neizrecivo uživam u tom deliću sekunde. Naravno da posle nikad ne uđe niti je ugledaju moje oči, koje je nikad nisu videle. Ali ja sam već navikao da je i ne očekujem i da sav utonem u slast koju daje beskrajni trenutak njenog javljanja. A to što se ne pojavljuje, što ne postoji, to sam prežalno i preboleo kao bolest koja se boluje samo jednom u životu. Opažajući i pamteći danima i godinama njeno javljanje u najrazličnijim oblicima, uvek čudno i neočekivano, uspeo sam da nađem u tome izvesnu pravilnost, kao neki red. Pre svega, priviđenje je u vezi sa suncem i njegovim putem. (Ja to zovem priviđenjem zbog vas kojima ovo pričam, za mene lično bilo bi i smešno i uvredljivo da svoju najveću stvarnost nazivam tim imenom, koje u stvari ne znači ništa.) Da, ona se javlja gotovo isključivo u vremenu od kraja aprila pa do početka novembra. Preko zime vrlo retko, a i tada opet u vezi sa suncem i svetlošću. I to, kako sunce raste, tako njena javljanja bivaju češća i življa. U maju retka i neredovita. U julu, avgustu gotovo svakodnevno. A u oktobru, kad je popodnevno sunce žitko i kad ga čovek pije bez kraja i zamora kao da pije samu žeđ, ona se gotovo ne odmiče od mene dok sedim na terasi, pokriven pletivom sunca i senki od lišća. Osećam je u sobi po jedva čujnom šuštanju listova u knjizi ili po neprimetnom pucketanju parketa. Ali najčešće stoji, nevidljiva i nečujna, negde iza moje senke. A ja satima živim u svesti o njenom prisustvu, što je mnogo više od svega što mogu da daju oči i uši i sva sirota čula. Ali kad počne da se skraćuje sunčeva staza i lišće da biva ređe, a na jasnoj kori drveta ukaže se munjevita veverica koja već menja dlaku, priviđenje počinje da se gubi i bledi. Sve su reći oni sitni šumovi koje sam navikao da čujem iza sebe u sobi, potpuno nestanu šale za koje znaju samo bezbrižnost mladosti i večiti svet snova. Nevidljiva žena počinje da se utkiva u moju senku. Nestaje i umire kao što nestaju aveti i priseni, bez znaka i oproštaja. Nikad nije postojada. Sad je nema. Poučen svojim dugim iskustvom, ja znam da ona spava u mojoj senci kao u čudesnom logu iz kog ustaje i javlja mi se neredovno i neočekivano, po zakonima kojima je teško uhvatiti kraj. Vudljivo i nepredvidljivo, kako se samo može očekivati od stvorenja koje je i žena i avet. I potpuno isto kao sa ženom od krvi i mesa, i sa njom dolaze na mahove u moj život sumnja i nemir i tuga, bez leka i objašnjenja. Tako prošle jeseni. Nastupio je kraj oktobra. Čini mi se da je bio poslednji dan toga meseca. Već drugi dan kako duvaju neki vetrovi. Ne smiruju se ni noću, kao dželati koji imaju da se obračunaju sa cvećem, lišćem, grančicama. Prate ih neke stroge kiše kao njihovi pomagači. Na zapadnom nebu neko mračno crvenilo, kov na njemu, hotelske etikete jarkih boja i, kao modrice na telu, tragove nosačke nestrpljivosti i dana i noći provedenih u furgonima. Odjednom mi se učini da na niklovanom zatvaraču vidim plavu žensku vlas. Skočih. Upletena čvrsto u bravu, to je bila jedna jedina vlas, plava, n tvrda kao otkinuta žica. Nisam smeo da priđem i da je se dotaknem, jer u tom trenutku protrnuh istom onom jezom od pre dva meseca, u predsoblju alpskog hotela. Dakle, ipak je neko morao ležati na tim koferima sa prosutom kosom i dicem u dlanovima! Kružio sam oko svoga otkrića nekoliko trenutaka, a zatim, kao po naredbi, prenesoh opet sto na staro mesto, zajedno sa lampom i hartijama. Iza mene ostade niša u polumraku. Nagonski sam se povlačio iz te mučne igre koju nisam tražio i u kojoj nisam gospodar. Bilo mi je još hladnije. Usiljavao sam se da ne mislim na malopređašnje otkriće. I kad sam u tom uspeo, morao sam uvideti da nisam sposoban da mislim ni na šta drugo. Nikad nisam voleo preteranu osećajnost ni ta polujasna, sumnjiva stanja duha u kojima nas uobrazila tako lako odvodi na svoje pogrešne i jalove puteve. Zato me je cela ova igra srdila i mučila. Da bih joj se osvetio, hteo sam da je kaznim prezirom, da se ne bavim njome i da je ne proveravam više. U stvari, morao sam neprestano da misdim na taj svoj prezir, i mučio sam se i dalje. Ništa nije pomagalo. Ostajala je postela, koja kao grob pokriva zaboravom i leči svaku muku, iako manje savršeno.Ah, kad bi leći bilo isto što i zaspati, život ne bi bio ovo što jeste: smrt bez mira i izvesnosti. Dalji i nedostižniji od najvećeg blaga i najsmelijeg svetskog rekorda, san je ležao negde u daljini, okean sna, a ja sam ginuo za jednom jedinom kapi njegovom. Zaspati, spavati snom bez snova, mrtvim snom, u kom nema ni kofera, ni plača, ni ženske kose, ni žena, stvarnih ni avetinjskih! Tama i uzaludan napor da zaspim zamoriše i zaludeše moju svest do te mere da sam počeo da gubim predstave o dimenzijama sopstvenog tela. Moja rođena podlanica, na kojoj je počivao moj levi obraz, dolazila mi je kao vrela pustinja bez granica, bez travke i vode. U zamorenoj svesti činilo mi se da od nezapamćenih vremena ležim ovako i da je misao na vlas plave ženske kose samo jedan od bezbrojnih snova koje snivam, ležeći budan. Ta misao mi dade snage da se otrgnem i da upalim edektriku. Kako je malen i zbrkan svet opipljivih stvari prema vrelim, nedoglednim regionima nesanice! Kako je mutno i ružno ono što otvorene oči mogu da vide! Vrtlog koji je bolna zemna svetlost naglo otvorila preda mnom kružio je sve sporije. Najposle, sve se stvarn zaustaviše, svaka na svome mestu: vrata, veliko ogledalo, divan, pisaći sto, telefon. Ustadoh. Nesigurnim korakom deteta koje zna imena predmeta oko sebe, ali ne i sve njihove osobine, prođoh kroz tu stvarnost nižeg reda. U dnu sobe zapalih još jednu, zidnu, lampu. U niši je ležao prtljag, nepomičan i obasjan. Pogled mi je pao na dve niklovane brave najvećeg kofera, prelećući s jedne na drugu. Ni traga od neke ženske kose. Zapalio sam i stolnu lampu i seo na stolicu na kojoj sam sedeo pre spavanja, kad sam ugledao vlas kose kako podrhtava. Sa toga mesta video se na levoj bravi savijen i tanak refleks svetlosti i ličio je na vlas plave kose. I to je bilo sve. Pogasio sam, ponovo, redom, svetlosti i prišao postelji, koja je pod sjajem male lampe na noćnom ormariću izgdedala kao ratište ili tragični predeo velikih geoloških poremećaja. Ispravio sam jastuke i poravnao čaršav, kao arenu za noćne borbe, ugasio i poslednju lampu, i legao. U takvom jednom trenutku mora da se prvi put javila čoveku misao o uskrsnuću iz mrtvih. Osećao sam se satrven i malen, bedni ostatak onoga čoveka koji je sinoć oko deset sati ušao u ovu sobu i seo da radi, prevaren i unižen, i to dva puta, jedanput od prisena, drugi put od jave. To što je, posle svega, još ostalo od mene moglo je da leži mirno, kao ljuštura pojedene školjke, koju niko ne dira. I zaspao sam brzo i tvrdo, ali to nije bio onaj san koji sam toliko žudeo pre moga ustajanja. To je bila nesvest nepotrebnog i odbačenog tela. Sva iskušenja, sva ispaštanja i sve patnje u životu mogu se meriti snagom i dužinom nesanica koje ih prate. Jer dan nije njihovopravo područje. Dan je samo bela hartija na kojojse sve oe beleži i ispisuje, a račun se plaća noću, na velikim, mračnim i vrelim poljima nesanice. Ali tu se i sve rešava i briše, konačno i nepovratno. Svaka preboljena patnja nestaje tu kao reka ponornica, ili sagori bez traga i spomena. Zima je odmicala. Čudna i mučna stvar sa plačem nad koferima i kosom u bravi od nikla bila je srećno zaboravljena. Priviđenje se javljalo retko. Jednog svetlog jutra stajao sam pred ogledalom i češljao se. Tada mi se učini da između mojih prstiju i pramenova kose, kao iza rešetaka, spazih Jelenu kako prolazi kroz sobu iza mene. Minu kao nejasna senka duž celog ogledala. I pre nego što sam mogao da je dobro sagledam, izgubi se u onim brušenim krajevima stakla gde se lome zlatni n modri refleksi zimskog jutra. Neki dan sam odšetao izvan varoši. Zaustavio sam se na obali reke i sišao niz kamenito korito do same vode, koja je tekla mutnozelena i žustra. Zimska voda, jalovica, bez ribe, bez insekta, bez pruta i lista, bez nagrizene voćke koju su ispustila negde deca pri kupanju, oštra i nemilosrdna kao oružje. Šiprag go i rakite prozeble. Na drugoj obali, nepristupačnoj n kamenitoj, razasuti borovi. Zimsko poslepodne, koje je uvek kraće i hladnije nego što čovek misli da će biti, odjednom postade hladno i sivo. Diže se izdaleka vetar, glasnik sutona. Videh lepo kako se redom povijaju pod njim borovi na protivnoj obali. Vetar koji mi se primicao dizao je sa borova, s krša i s vode tanku senku, kao prašinu, i nosio je, kao sve gušći i tamniji talas, sve većom brzinom. Najposle je, zgusnutu u lik i ispravljenu, snese pored mene. Kad bih samo neosetno pomaknuo oboren pogled ulevo, uveren sam da bih ugledao Jeleninu ruku i kraj njenog sivog rukava. Ali ja to neću nikad učiniti. Stojim oborenih očiju i ne mičem se, sav obuzet njenim neočekivanim prisustvom. Eto, tako se javljala zimus. Tako se javila malopre, na prozoru, sa prolećnim vetrićem. Pod kakvim vidom ću je još sresti? Kuda će me odvesti ovo priviđenje, draže od svega i opasnije od svake opasnosti stvarnog života? Hoće li, kad to vreme dođe, i nju položiti zajedno sa mnom u grob? Ovog trenutka mislim da će ona tada, kad ja i moja senka postanemo zanavek jedno, izleteti iz nje, kao leptir iz čaure, i otići svetom da obilazi prozore živih. Tako sada mislim. NA PUTOVANjU Neko je počeo da govori o putovanjima. Taj razgovor je prihvatilo celo društvo. Govorili su svi, ponekad i po dvojica u isto vreme. Dobro vino koje su pili u malim, umerenim gutlajima oživljavalo je razgovor. - Volim da putujem! - rekao je odjednom, neočekivano i tiho, jedan mladić, ali sa osmehom u kojem je bilo nešto od prigušenog kliktanja i radosnog polaska. Uzbudio me je taj mladićki osmejak i podstakao da i ja kažem nešto o putovanju, ali u sebi. To je bio negovoreni monolog koji je, kao reka ponornica, nečujno tekao ispod njihovih glasnih pričanja. "A ko ne voli? Razgovarajte sa ženama i mladićima, pa ćete videti. Zagledajte u dno duše starijim, smirenim ljudima, koji ne govore o svojim željama, i naći ćete istu strast, zamrlu, bez made na ostvarenje, ali živu i trajnu. Možda bi se mogdo reći da svak voli putovanje, ili bar misao o njemu, kao svoj drugi, lepši, život. Ali ja, kad kažem da volim da putujem, imam za to stvaran i naročit razlog. Jelena, koja se tako retko pojavljuje, na putovanjima je još ponajčešće pored mene. Zato volim da putujem sam, i zato putujem često. Čim počne da zri leto, neka snaga, za koju ne znam da li dolazi iz mene ili iz svetova oko mene, digne me kao vlaga klicu put svetlosti, i ja putujem, vozim se, plovim, letim. Drugim rečima, srećan sam, jer ne bih mogao kazati gde sam. Tada se dešava, u srećnim trenucima, da se pojavi Jelena. Kako, kada, i pod kojim vidom i prividom, ne bih mogao da kažem, jer to ni sam ne mogu nikad da predvidim niti umem docnije sebi da objasnim. Dešava se da je sretnem, kao da me je čekala, već na samom polasku na put. Tek što sam se smestio u kupeu, na sedištu pored prozora (bledozelena čoja, sa belim čipkama na uzglavlju!), voz kreće i za nekoliko trenutaka napušta rastrgana i tužna predgrađa. Kad ispred velikog vagonskog prozora stanu da teku i struje površine bašta i njiva i da se u kovitlac savijaju oživele mase ograda, drveća i telegrafskih žica, ja skrenem pogled sa sedišta prekoputa, koje je prazno kao da nekoga čeka. Gledam uporno u daljinu i znam da se svi ti predeli i predmeti, koje brzina pretvara u tečnu, uzvitlanu masu, zgušnjavaju u lik moje saputnice. Gledam u daljinu, u tamnu crtu hrastove šume u dnu vidika ili u majur koji se ocrtava pola na zemlji a pola na nebu, a u isto vreme znam da tu, prema meni, već sedi i sve stvarnije biva stvorenje čije mi samo prisustvo pričinja neizmernu radost koja raste u neproračunljivoj proporciji, sa svakim minutom. Zar onda nije svejedno gledati u daleku tačku na obzorju ili u lice ženi koja nastaje preda mnom? Jer radost zbog njenog sve osetnijeg prisustva, zbog toga što ona postoji takva kakva jest i što je meni dano da je gledam i imam pored sebe, tolika je i tako strahovito brzo raste, da plavi i briše naše likove, predele i daljine oko nas, preliva se preko oštre crte na kraju vidika i daždi negde po svima svetovima. A veliko čudo te radosti i jeste u tome što svakog trena mogu da zaustavim tu plimu sreće i da je vratim i ograničim na naša dva tela i na uski prostor kupea u kojem se vozimo. A već nekoliko sekundi posle toga, poplava sreće počinje ponovo, i u njoj iščezavamo nas dvoje, i kupe, i vaskoliki beli svet sa nama. Tako me u zamasima koji obeznanjuju nosi ta vasionska ljuljaška od jedne savršene sreće do druge, od Jeleninog i mog prisustva do nestanka i nas i svega sa nama u sreći opšteg postojanja. I ni na jednoj tački toga beskrajnog luka nema zastajanja ni za trenutak, jer se uvek ili penjemo ili spuštamo. Da, tu je sada Jelena, u uglu mog oka, na kraju širokog vidika koji se topi, kreće i ruši u brzacima i slapovima - nepomična i nema, ali već živa i stvarna. Široko, vedro i sdobodno gledanje njenih očiju koje nastaju nije se još izoštrilo i saželo u određen pogled. Tako mlade žene iz svog tela, koje ima svežinu planinskog mleka i zumbulova soka, gledaju svet svojim čistim, mirnim očima. Te oči koje se kreću polagano i menjaju izraz neosetno, kao nebo boju, liče na deo globa koji, prigušeno osvetljen iznutra, nagoveštava nepoznate a sluđene delove kontinenata i okeana. Pogled tih očiju nije nikad počivao samo na meni, i ja sam mogao na neobjašnjiv način da uživam u svemu onom što one vide u isto vreme dok gledaju u mene, jer te oči su prostirale ispred sebe nepoznate krajine nevinih svetova u kojima se gubio i moj gledani lik. One su se kretale i svetlele sa ravnodušnom tačnošću nebeskih mena, a u isto vreme zbunjivale moja čula i zavodile ih na neslućene staze i u zanosne varke. Samo retko u životu, pred najvećim i izuzetnim prizorima koje, udruženi, zemlja i nebo prostiru pred nama, nastupala je kod mene ista igra i zamena pojačanih čula i njihovo neograničeno umnogostručavanje, sve do istovremenog osećanja pojava koje inače, izvan tih prazničnih trenutaka, upoznajemo i osećamo samo izdvojeno i ponaosob. (Takvi trenuci nemaju imena i ostavljaju samo bled trag docnije, u sećanjima naše svakidašnjice.) Tako sam nekad, dok sam, stojeći na visini od tri hiljade četiri stotine metara, gledao iznad sebe glečere i na njima sunčev sjaj koji izgleda nepomičan, odjednom čuo kako se iz njih diže beskrajno tanak šum, muzika jedna koju uho teško može da razabere a nikako ne ume da zadrži. Tako sam, opet jednom, za jesenjeg dana bez sunca, pod sivim nebom, stajao izgubljen u stepi koja se sterala od mojih nogu do neodređene crte nebeskog svoda. I dok sam osluškivao kako tiho i oštro šumi i cvili trava koju vetar povija u tankim sivim talasima, video sam odjednom na prevojima tih beskrajnih talasa neki sjaj koji oko, naviklo na dotadašnje pojave i vidike, jedva može da uhvati i primeti, a koji kao da ne dolazi od sunca. Na ovakvim putovanjima sa Jelenom takve, inače retke, zamene čula bile su neprestano i potpuno mogućne, i ostvarivale se lakoćom sna i brzinom misli. Tako je bilo i sada. A kad nas je sunce, na jednoj okuci, zaobišlo i javilo se na Jeleninoj strani, ona zaklopi za trenutak oči. Tada sam ugledao njene teške i čudne očne kapke, ispod kojih su živeli i sopstvenim plamenom sijali svetovi od kojih su trepavke, ne uspevajući da zadrže sav sjaj, bleštale tankim odsevima žeženog, zagasitog zlata u čudesnim prelivima. Dok je tako držala sklopljene oči, ja sam posmatrao njeno čelo, obraze i vrat. Oko njih je, kao letnja jara oko voćnih plodova, treptao neoivičen oreol moćnog ali jedva vidljivog sjaja, i gubio se na krajevima u pokrenutom i žitkom predelu koji brzina vožnje nosi, kida i rasipa u očima putnika. Tako smo, prelazeći prostor, dugo ćutali; ona po zakonu svoga bića i postanka, a ja u neizrecivoj slasti njenog prisustva, koja je rasla i prelivala se i odnosila sa sobom sve što se moglo pomisliti ili reći. Samo u jednom trenutku nisam mogao odoleti želji. Zaboravio sam se i prekinuo za sekund ćutanje, tek toliko koliko je trebalo da joj sa pola reči kažem kako sam neizmerno srećniji od svih ludi na zemlji, koji svoj dan i svoju noć, svoj hleb i svoj log dele sa avetima, a ne kao ja, sa istinskom ženom savršenog bića i lika. To je bilo dovolno da žena, koja je za mene oličavala u sebi snagu i lepotu sveta, nestane kao priviđenje. Prema meni se, u ritmu brzog voza, nihalo prazno sedište, kao grana sa koje je ptica odletela. Vagonski prozor uzalud je hvatao i kosio sve nove predele u sve novoj igri svetlosti i oblaka. Sve to je proticalo i odlazilo nekud u bezobličnim, tečnim masama. A ja sam putovao kao brižan samac, što sam bez Jeleninog prisustva u stvari uvek i bio. A biva da se Jelena javi i drugom prilikom i na drugi način, ali uvek na putovanju, uvek čudno i neočekivano. Dešava se da nam u stranom gradu, na povratku, ostane koji sat vremena između dva voza, ili između voza i aviona, ili broda i voza. Tu sati imaju uvek naročitu boju i naročito mesto u našem životu. Sunčano popodne iza kiše. Stvari su u garderobi, u džepu je vozna karta za dalje putovanje, večeras. Sav raniji život iza mene je, sav budući tek preda mnom. Stvara se prazno područje potpune slobode. Tu se dobro živi. Ništa nije ni kako je bilo ni kako će biti, nego onako kako bi moglo biti i kako, nekim čudom, i jeste. Sav život je odjednom postao čvrst, jasan, bezimen, osetan samo po onom što vredi sam po sebi. Sve ima naročito značenje i vrednost, i ono što čovek pomisli, i ono što pogleda, pomiriše ili okusi. Sitnice i slučajni susreti imaju u takvim prilikama često izgled značajnih stvari i velikih doživljaja. Brzo i zadihano idem iz ulice u ulicu, razgledam izloge, spomenike i zgrade, kao da ću moći sve poneti u sećanju. Svraćam u radnje i kupujem sitnice, poklone koje ću poneti prijateljima kod kuće. Uzbuđen sam kao da otimam od života, kradem od smrti. Nosim poklone za druge, a idem pun radosti, kao da to mene sa svih strana darivaju nekim dragocenim predmetima i uz njih pogledima i osmejcima koji vrede hiladu puta više od predmeta. Prolazim nepoznatim gradom kao raskošnim tuđim voćnjakom. Razgledam, pazarujem, izvinjavam se, zahvaljujem. A preda mnom je stalno utvrđen sat i minut moga odlaska. Ušao sam u jednu veliku, bogato uređenu papirnicu, punu sveta, koji je na dvoja velika vrata neprestano ulazio i izlazio. Bilo je doba godine kad dani počnu primetno da kraćaju. Napolju je bilo još prilično vidno kad su u radnji planule svetlosti, sve odjednom, i celu prostoriju prelile mlečnim sjajem, u kojem su oživeli svi predmeti, raznobojna roba po tezgama i rafovima i lica kupaca i prodavačica. U tom trenutku ugledao sam Jelenu. Išla je put kase da plati. Prodavačica je napustila svoje mesto i pratila je, ne odvajajući očiju od nje. Žena na kasi primila je rasejano novčanncu, a kad je htela da vrati ostatak i podigla pogled do Jeleninog lica, odjednom je ustala i stojeći predala joj novac. Jelena se zaputila ka izlazu, a mala prodavačica išla je za njom sve do vrata, sa očitom namerom da ih otvori. Ali je u tom pretekao jedan stariji nameštenik, koji se slučajno desio tu. Gledajući Jelenu u lice, otvorio je širom vrata i rekao glasno i radosno: - Neka, ja ću zatvoriti! Žena za kasom jednako je stajala i gledala za Jelenom. Bio sam potpuno zanesen gledajući kako se svak kao čarolijom menja čim pogleda Jelenu u lice. Tek kad su se vrata za njom zatvorila, setio sam se da pohitam i da joj priđem. Na nesreću, nisam još bio platio. Brzo sam istresao novac pred ženu na kasi, koja je hladno prelazila pogledom preko mene kao preko brojke u dugom nizu brojaka. Gurajući se i saplićući, istrčao sam napolje. Gledao sam levo pa desno. Svet je vrveo širokim trotoarima u oba pravca, sredinom su milela kola u neprekinutoj povorci. Bio je dvosmisleni prelazni čas između dana i noći. Sve je bilo osvetleno, a ipak nejasno i nerazumljivo. Činilo mi se da pored mene prolazi povorka sa maskama na licima. Gde se tu izgubila Jelena? U kom pravcu je krenula? Kako da je nađem? - Učinio sam ono što je najgore i najnerazumnije. Krenuo sam levo, probijao se grubo i zagledao svakoj ženi u lice. Onda sam se opet vratio pred radnju i pošao desno. Kad sam izgubio svaku nadu, vratio sam se na polaznu tačku. Tu sam stajao još jedno vreme, kao čovek koji je nepovratno izgubio ono do čega mu je najviše stalo. Sve je bilo maglovito i neodređeno, samo jedno je bilo jasno: da se sa takvim gubitkom čovek ne može pomiriti. Još dugo sam krstario tim živim i prometnim delom grada, vukući svoje paketiće i unezvereno gledajući oko sebe. Na mahove bi mi se pričinilo da za ugao zamiče Jelena. Potrčao bih naglo i tamo nalazio - neku nepoznatu ženu. Zastajao sam postiđen. Ali malo docnije opet bi mi se učinilo da se u gomili, na protivnoj strani ulice, nazire Jelenin stas. Pretrčao bih nepropisno i - uzalud. Sve me je varalo. Sve sam više gubio poverenje u svoje oko i svoj korak. Izmučen i umoran, stigao sam na stanicu pred sam polazak voza. Uzeo sam svoje stvari, smestio se u avetinjski osvetljenom kupeu. Paketiće od kupovine složio sam u svoj kofer. Činilo mi se da sam se udvojio i da vidim sam sebe kako dugo sedim nepomičan sa koferom na kolenima, pitajući se neprestano da li je to zaista mogla biti Jelena, a zatim čvrsto i nervozno pritišćem njegove dve brave, koje pri zatvaranju kažu metalnim glasom, jedna: da!, a druga: ne! Prolazimo kroz vlažnu tamu i pust, neosvetljen predeo. Jelena se neće više javiti. Mrak, vlaga. To nije njen element. Preda mnom je noć bez sna, nedogledna, jarosna, ubilačka pustinja. Čini mi se da je živo biće neće preživeti ni videti joj kraja. A meni valja živeti, i čekati. Živeti sa nadom, u čekanju. Pa i bez nade. DO DANA DANAŠNjEG Odavno sam primetio da se Jelena javlja sve ređe, sve nejasnije, ali dugo mi je trebalo da priznam sebi tu činjenicu. Da to ne bih mogao učiniti, ja sam se zadovoljavao sa malo, sa sve manje, nadajući se uvek višem. Tako sam celo jedno leto živeo od jednog jedinog nerazumljivog i munjevitog viđenja. Vozeći se u sumrak ozelenelom ulicom, jednom od najlepših beogradskih ulica, nejasno sam sagledao Jelenin lik u belini. Bila mi je okrenuta leđima. Naslućivalo se da je u jednom od onih položaja koji su neobični i u kojima se čovek ne zadržava dugo. Po njenom stavu i držanju činilo mi se da nekom tamo hoće da dovikne još nešto ili da glasno pozdravi nekog u dalini, ali joj ni tada glasa nisam čuo, kao nikad pre ni posle. Ma šta da je bilo, izgledala mi je veličanstvena tako raskrilena u prostoru, sa telom koje se pokorava nekoj meni nepoznatoj potrebi, i koje je celo predano usrdnom naporu da nekom ko odlazi, a koga, zagledan u nju, ne vidim, dade još nešto od sebe, da od njega zadrži nešto, ma i najmanje, koliko noć i daljina dopuštaju. Sve sam to video u jednom magnovenju, kako može da se vidi kroz sumrak i senku olistalog drveća, iz kola koja jure širokom i slobodnom ulicom. Nisam ni pomislio da kočim ili da zaustavim. Naprotiv, istrgnuo sam, onako u prolazu, ceo vidokrug tog sutonskog trenutka: olistala kruna velikog drveta, pločnik, ugašeno lice bele kuće, a preko svega toga razgranat topal, letnji lik žene koja se nesvesno i nepoštedno predaje nečem u daljini i tami - i odjurio sa njim, pritišćući gas, kao otmičar. Posle, mesecima sam je nosio u sebi tako. Sve je bilo stalno tu: bogat majski sumrak, koji dugo traje a u kom je sve puno života, i varoš u zelenilu, i devojka u beloj haljini, raširenih ruku, nagnuta prema nevidljivom sabesedniku - priviđenje, ali i stvarna žena sa slatkom krvi, dragim imenom, i navikama koje odgovaraju mojima. Sve je tu, preda mnom, i sve se može jesti i piti kao vino i voće. A u isto vreme tu su i moja glad i moja žeđ, ogromne do bezumlja, bez i najmanje nade da će ih ikad išta moći utažiti i ugasiti. Tako sam putovao svetom, najsrećniji čovek sa najlepšom ženom kakva se mogla samo sagledati u predvečerje dugog dana mog samotničkog leta, punog odricanja. Tek jesen je pokazala kako su plitkog korena i kratkog veka bile moje obmane. I ne samo jesen. Jelene je nestalo iz svih mojih godišnjih doba. Nn putovanja, izgleda, više ne pomažu. Ono od čega bih hteo da pobegnem ide sa mnom, pre mene stiže u mesto koje je CIA mog puta, i do čekuje me na stanici, vodi u hotel i prati po gradu. A ono što bih, sa potajnom i nepriznavanom nadom u sebi, želeo da vidim - ne javlja se više ni u snu. Jelene nema. Putovanja gube za mene draž i smisao. Poslednje moje viđenje sa njom (čudno i nezaboravno) bilo je, istina, na jednom putovanju. Skromnim parobrodom, u kratkim etapama, obišao sam nekoliko mediteranskih gradova. Bilo je tako lepo da se nikako nisam mogao oteti pomisli da se ja to praštam sa svim što se zove lepota i bogatstvo sveta. Ta me je misao stalno pratila, kao mukla muzika ispod svih glasova života oko mene, kao nevidljiva ali uvek prisutna senka u punoj svetlosti sunčanog podneva. Zbogom, svetlosti! U Carigradu je trebalo da se nađem sa jednim zemlakom. Urekli smo sastanak u velikoj krznarskoj radnji njegovog prijatela Jermenina. Kad sam stigao, mog zemljaka nije još bilo. Sopstvenik radnje, mrkožut i nagrizen bolešću, ali žilav čovek i savršen trgovac, bio je zauzet. Ponudili su mi da sednem i pričekam. Tako sam imao prilike da posmatram iz blizine kako pokazuje krzna nekoj ugojenoj Grkinji, istočnjačkoj lepotici, koju prati omalen i mnogo stariji muž. Siv, nečujan i gotovo nevidljiv mladić donosio je gomile skupocenih koža iz kojih je bio studen dah sumračne magaze. Gazda je lično uzimao jedno po jedno krzno, rastresao ga i širio pred našim očima, i onda ga vešto bacao na pod, prostirući ga tačno pred noge visokoj krupnoj Grkinji, koja je stajala u stavu ukrotiteljke zverova. Pri tom je čeličnim glasom izgovarao ime životinje na turskom, grčkom ili francuskom jeziku, odsečno i poslovno. "Vizon", "vizon safira, "vizon sago", "indijsko jagnje", "astrahan", "pantera", "hermelin", "samurovina". A uz svako od tih imena dodavao je jednu jedinu reč: "fino!", "otmeno!", "moderno!", "retko!" - Komad za komadom padao je na gomilu; tvrde, ubedljive reči padale su zajedno sa krznima i sve više rasle tonom i značenjem, a on ih je izgovarao u pobožnom zanosu, kao da govori: "Nebesko sunce!", "Bog Savaot!", "Bogorodica prečista!" (U tamnom uglu radnje nazirala se zaista mala ikona Bogorodičina!) Siguran u sebe, svoju robu i svoju računicu, trgovac je hvatao i moj pogled, ali ja nisam mogao da odvojim oči od tih životinjskih koža. Jedno za drugim prostirala su se preda mnom neobična krzna i sa njima šume, farme, stepe, i nepoznati predeli iz kojih dolaze. Otvarao se svet. Moje divlenje bilo je veliko i vodilo me daleko. Neko iščekivanje stalno je raslo u meni. U jednom trenutku - nisam ni razabrao ime krzna koje je trgovac izgovorio - preda mnom se prosu devičanski, obasjan predeo i u njemu, velik i izdužen, Jelenin lik u hodu. Nije bila naga, ali odevena, kao zanihanom mrežom, samo predelom kroz koji se kretala: talasima, treputavom svetlošću sunca i vode, mladim lišćem. U tom trenutku ugledao sam je, kao nikad, u svoj njenoJ veličini i lepoti. Ne znam koliko sam je posmatrao, izgubljen i van sebe. Kad sam se prenuo, trgovac je još nabrajao: "vidra", "sil", "kanadska kuna", i sve novim krznima zatrpavao moj predeo sa Jelenom. Od tog dana više se nije javila, nikad. Prošlo je možda zauvek vreme kad sam je viđao na svetlosti dana, prosto, očima kojima sam gledao sve ostale pojave vidljivog sveta. To viđenje trajalo je uvek kratko (padanje zvezde preko detnjeg neba!), ali sada ne traje ni toliko, a bolje bi bilo da se ovako ne javlja uopšte. U najgorim časovima noći - a noć je bila uvek zlo vreme moga života - biva ponekad da se javi nešto kao slutnja njenog prisustva. Ne postoje četiri strane sveta, nego samo jedna, a ta nema imena. Ne zna se i ne pita se više šta je dole a šta gore, šta izo. a šta ispred. Živ sam, ali u svetu poremećeiih odnosa i dimenzija, bez mere i videla. I Jelena je prisutna, ali samo utoliko što znam da negde pruža ruku kojom hoće nešto da mi doda. I ja živo želim da podignem desnicu i primim sitan, nevidljiv predmet koji mi nudi. Tako ostajemo dugo u tom bolnom položguu jednog započetog i jednog nerođenog pokreta, a ne znamo gde smo ni na čemu smo, ko smo ni kako se stvarno zovemo. Ono što je živo i jasno u mojoj svesti, to je naša želja koja je jedna. Po toj želji i znam da postojimo, ona je jedino što nas vezuje i sve što znamo jedno o drugom. U tom se položaju ne može izdržati dugo; iz njega vode dva puta: ili u potpunu nesvest ili u buđenje. Ovog puta se budim. Budim se u svet svoga sadašnjeg života, znači: u svet bez Jelene. Živim sa ludima, krećem se među predmetima, ali nju ne može ništa više da dozove. Između nas je uvek bilo tako: kad je nema, onda je nema kao da se zaista nikad, nikad više neće pojaviti, a kad je tu, onda je prisutna tako kao da je to najprirodnija stvar na svetu i kao da će doveka i bez promene ostati tu. Ali sad mi se čini da je to bila obmana, samoobmana obmanutog čoveka. U stvari, ona i ne zna za mene, a ja znam samo za nju. Tako je, i tako je - istinu valja priznati - vazda i bilo. Moglo bi se reći da sam uvek živeo od sećanja na jedno priviđenje, a sada živim od uspomena na ta svoja sećanja. Pa ipak - i to treba priznati! - sve mislim da bi se mogla javiti još jednom, da bi se morala javiti. A uvek mi se čini da sam najbliži tome u toploj atmosferi koju stvara množina ljudi u pokretu. U holu velikog hotela u R. Igranka od pet do osam. Gledao sam kako ispred mene promiču, kao da neko sporo a neprekidno meša karte, desetine, stotine lica lepih žena koje nisu Jelena. Svako od tih lica izgledalo je za trenutak kao da je njeno, a zatim je beznadno i nepovratno postajalo tuđe. I svaku od tih žena ja sam za trenutak gledao kao nju, a onda je odmah tonula i odlazila sa talasom telesa, kao mrtva, više nego mrtva, jer nije Jelena niti je ikad mogla biti to. Sve češće sam tražio i posećivao takva mesta gde se skupljaju zatalasane gomile sveta, u praznične dane, o svečanostima, na sportskim stadionima. Tu provodim sate, obuzet svojom slutnjom, posmatrajući sa većom pažnjom nepregledno more ljudskih lica nego ono zbog čega su se svi tu sakupili. Moje uzbuđenje poraste naročito pri dolasku i odlasku. Jednom mi se desilo da sam je, nošen masom koja je sporo napuštala stadion, zaista ugledao, ako se to može nazvati viđenjem i ako sve to nije samo besmislena i mučna igra bez kraja. Najpre sa malo kolebanja, a zatim pouzdano, spazio sam njenu glavu. Vidim joj izraz lica, tajanstveno osmehnut. Očigledno ima nešto da mi kaže, ali ne može da mi priđe od ljudske gužve koja nas okružuje i deli. S naporom se probijam kroz taj narod. Sve sam bliže Jeleni. Izraz njenog lica biva sve rečitiji. Već pomišljam kako ću se naći pored nje i kako će mi bar sada reći sve što očekujem i što je odavno trebalo da mi kaže. Udvostručenom snagom joj se primičem. Najposle, najposle se nalazimo gotovo jedno pored drugog. Hoću da je pitam, očekujem da mi kaže nešto, ali se od uzavrele graje ništa ne razabire. Ljudska masa nas, kao zanihana ljuljaška, čas primakne čas razdvoji. U trenutku kad smo bliže jedno drugom, naginjem se i zakrećem glavu, a ona mi igrom usana kazuje nešto. To je živ i vreo šapat. Po njemu, kao i po izrazu njenog lica, izgleda mi da je zaista i lepo i važno to što hoće da mi saopšti, na mahove kao da uhvatim pojedinu reč (ne zvuk, nego smisao!), ali sve zajedno - ne razumem. Grozničavo se naprežem da shvatim, i sasvim sam blizu, čini mi se, ali u tom trenutku njen šapat pada i razbija se kao tanak mlaz vode na kamenu, nečujno, i bez smisla. Za to vreme, uskomešana gomila nas je opet rastavila. Trudim se da ne izgubim Jelenino lice; još ga nazirem; čas tone čas se pomalja na treperavoj pučini ljudskih lica. Ona mi neprestano, i uzaludno, poručuje pogledom ono što nije stigla da mi kaže. Svi moji napori da se oduprem težini mase samo me još više udaljuju od njenog lica, koje se već gubi među hiljadama drugih. Klonuo, puštam da me nepregledna povorka ludskih talasa nosi kud hoće. Sve je potpuno kao u snu. I ovo moram da kažem. Bilo je zatim jedno vreme... Sam ne znam da li da o tom govorim, da li je to uopšte mogućno rečima kazati! Da, bilo je jedno vreme kad sam očekivao njeno pismo. To izgleda neverovatno i potpuno besmisleno. I jeste. Pa ipak je bilo tako. Kao u snu. Od bezbrojnih vidova pod kojima se javljala, varala moja čula, mutila moju misao i - iščezavala, samo je taj još nedostajao! Ali ni on nije mogao izostati i, zaista, nije izostao. Kad se javila u meni ta iluzija, i kako se ustalila? To ne znam. Kad sam postavio sebi prvi put to pitanje, ja sam video samo toliko da već odavno očekujem njeno pismo, da očekujem samo to, u svakom trenutku dana i noći, na javi i u snu. A u isto vreme sam u svakom od tih trenutaka znao da neće doći, da ne može doći. Kome se nije dešavalo, i kome se ne dešava da, na povratku, stupajući u polumračno predsoblje svoga stana, baci nemiran pogled put stolića na kojem pismonoša ostavla poštu? Jer, mnogi od nas je mnogo puta mislio o nepoznatom ili zaboravlenom prijatelju u daljini i njegovom neočekivanom pismu sa dobrim, srdačnim porukama koje bi mogle uneti više smisla i svetlosti u naš život. To je jedna od onih neodređenih ljudskih željanada koje mnogog od nas prate godinama i koje se ne ostvaruju nikad, samo čine život podnošljivijim. Ali u ovom slučaju ja sam mislio o tom kao o stvarnom pismu određene ličnosti, sa određenom sadržinom. Misao o Jeleninom pismu nailazila je povremeno, u nepravilnim razmacima i nejednakom snagom. Bivalo je da se za nekoliko meseci izgubi ili bar pritaji u meni, kao bolest za koju čovek ne zna i ne sluti. A bivalo je čitavih nedelja kad me nije napuštala ni danju ni noću. Naročito preko leta. (Jer, leto je godišnje doba kad je čovek najviše podložan proizvoljnoj igri živaca i kad se pogrešna misao najlakše useli u nas i neobičnom snagom ustali na jednom određenom predmetu.) Nije mi jedno leto zamračilo to očekivanje Jeleninog pisma! U planini, kao i na moru. Pismo! Kad čujem u prolazu ili kad negde pročitam tu reč, ja mogu da mislim samo na nju i njeno pismo. I to pismo koje ne stiže, uništava sva ona koja primam, a koja mi živi ljudi stvarno pišu, unapred im razara smisao i oduzima svaku vrednost. Vraćam se uveče, umoran a miran i vedar, sa planine. Prolazeći holom čujem da neko izgovara moje ime. Trčim do portira, uzbuđen tražim pismo. "Ne", kaže čovek, "ne, to je bila zabuna, nema pisma za vas." I gleda me čudno. Padam od umora, ali ne mogu da spavam. Ne verujem u zabunu. Mora da je bilo neko pismo, a moglo je biti samo od nje. A kad, najposle, svedem oči i zaspim, ja ne spavam pravim snom i ne snivam kao drugi ludi. Borim se s njenim pismom. Čujem kako šušti hartija, osećam ga pod prstima, naprežem oči i vidim, čini mi se, i slova, ali reči jedne ne mogu da razumem. Onda se pitam da li bi ona uopšte mogla da piše ovim našim ljudskim pismom. Otvaram oči, opet budan, i u tami vidim prugastu svetlost koja prodire kroz razmaknuta rebra na roletni moga prozora. I to izgdeda kao pismo sa gustim, pravilnim redovima. Pismo, ali nečitljivo. Tako sam se ne jednom budio usred noći, sa gorčinom u ustima, sa nemirom u utrobi, kivan na sebe, na tu prokletu ženu čije pismo uzalud očekujem, i na ceo svet. Odlazio sam ka prozoru kao čovek koji traži svetlosti i vazduha, i udarao žestoko dlanom o prozorsku dasku, gnevan i rešen da jednom raščistim to pletivo od obmana u koje me zapliću moje rođene misli. "Ne, neće se rekad javiti!" - govorio sam sad u sebi. "Pa ona i nema ruku, ne zna šta je pero ni hartija, ni ljudska misao ni ljudska reč; ona i ne sluti da postojim, ni ja ni moj svet iščekivanja. Ni..nje same nema. Izgubio sam se tražeći je." - Tako sam govorio, ali sam u isti mah uviđao da time ništa nije razjašnjeno ni utvrđeno. Osećao sam samo bol u podlanici. I moja se misao po stoti put okretala i jurila u suprotnom pravcu. "Nikad neće pisati? Ne postoji? A šta je to što me je probudilo, diglo i dovelo do ovog prozora? I šta mi, najposle, znamo šta sve postoji a šta ne? Dobro, neće i ne može pisati. Nikad. Ali kad bi sutra osvanulo njeno pismo, sa porukama..." I krug je počinjao opet da se vrti, bez prestanka, bez milosti, i bez izlaza i rešenja. Ono što nisam mogao da odgonetnem u spu, ja sam često pokušavao da pročitam na javi, budan. U šetnji, ili čak usred razgovora sa ljudima, odjednom iskrsne preda mnom bela hartija puna crnih slova. I ja čitam Jelenino pismo koje nisam nikad primio. Pri čitanju mi, kao nejasan šum iz daljine, smeta govor ovih oko mene, ali ja čitam uporno dalje. U pismu Jelena mi javlja svaki put nešto radosno. Predlaže mi da se negde sretnemo ili me poziva da svratim na dandva u malo mesto na moru, gde ona letuje. Veze su dobre i vozom i brodom. Na primer, može se krenuti brodom iz ... Tu se prekida moje čitanje. Neko je pored mene izgovorio jednu reč povišenim glasom. Prenuo sam se. Pitanje je bilo upućeno meni. Trebalo je odgovoriti. Pisma je nestalo. Moj odgovor je bio zbunjen. To se ponavljalo mnogo puta. I čitanje se prekidalo uvek kad bi došlo do nekog određenog podatka, imena mesta ili datuma. A ja bih nastavljao razgovor sa ljudima oko sebe, mislepi jednako na iščezlo pismo, ali trudeći se da ne budem neučtiv i suviše rasejan sabesednik. Pa onda je nailazilo vreme kad bih sve to srećno zaboravljao. Mučenje sa Jeleninim pismom prestajalo je odjednom, kao čudom. Gubilo se negde u predelima maštanja i zaborava, gde mu je i mesto. Mesecima sam tada živeo mirno i vedro, radeći svoj posao celom svojom voljom i punom snagom. A zatim bi se opet, jedne večeri, sam ne znam kako ni zbog čega, javila u meni stara misao. Doći će i taj dan. Izgovoriće nevidljiv pismonoša sa stepeništa moje ime, koje će se i meni samom toga trena objaviti, kao da nisam dotad ni znao ko sam i kako se zovem. Ipak, pismo! To će biti svečana i svetla izvesnost praznika. Tačna vest o Jeleninom dolasku ili određen poziv da ja dođem tu i tu, tada i tada. (U stvari, isto što i njeno prisustvo!) I ja ću se odazvati lako i prirodno, kao da tome trenutku nisu prethodile godine sumnji, obmana i čekanja. I radost će biti savršena i potpuna. Taj trenutak pune izvesnosti, a bez stvarnog osnova, poneo bi me naglo. I kovitlac oko Jelene počinjao je iznova. U meni su se opet smenjivale kratke snivane radosti i duga stvarna mučenja. Misli o njenoj odsutnosti ili njenom prisustvu sustizale su se, potiskivale jedna Arugu, i nosile me kao talasi. Sad je proleće. Opet proleće! Preda mnom je sto i osamdeset sunčanih dana. Čini mi se da su mi pregršti pune nekih čudesnih zlatnika, svaki kao sunce. Svi su putevi otvoreni. Dah je slobodan. Dok sam tako stajao neodlučan od sreće, osetio sam da se iza mene odjednom stvorila Jelena. Nisam smeo da se okrenem. Ostala je tu trenutak-dva nepomična (uporedo sa njom zastao je i moj dah), a onda mi je položila ruku na rame. Ne bih mogao kazati kako ni po čemu sam to osetio. To je bila više misao na žensku ruku. Kao senka je počivala na mom ramenu, ali senka koja ima svoju nemerljivo malu pa ipak stvarnu težinu i isto takvu mekoću i tvrdinu. A ja sam stajao zanesen i svečano krut. Ne znam kad je, kao senka leptira, odletela ta ruka sa mene, jer kad sam opet mogao nešto da shvatim i znam, nje više nije bilo. Ali, proleće je. Opet proleće. Bogat sam, miran, i mogu da čekam. Da, ničeg nije bilo i ničeg nema, jasnog i sigurnog, ali ništa nije ni izgubljeno ili isključeno, nepovratno i potpuno. Znam da u svetu ima mnogo napola otvorenih prozora u koje kuca prolećni vetrić, sunčevih odblesaka na metalu i u vodi, praznih sedišta u kupeima, ustalasanih povorki i obasjanih lica u prolazu. Slutim i hiljade drugih nepoznatih mogućnosti i prilika. Znam da se svuda i svagda može javiti Jelena, žena koje nema. Samo da ne prestanem da je iščekujem! Kategorija:Ivo Andrić Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:BiH književnost